


But we're just friends

by SenorCasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorCasillas/pseuds/SenorCasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the players have to spend the night in a hotel for an away game, the hotel staff mess up and accidentally give some players a room with a twin bed. At times the players just deal with it and the nights go smoothly, but from time to time weird stuff happens.. (mostly Platonic stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Toni Isco

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I'm going to try to keep up, based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffKQdOEsQkE (That's why the title of this is the same as the video's)  
> As you can see from the (shitty) summary, it'll be about interesting/weird/funny things that happen whenever players end up having to share a twin bed  
> These will be short stories that don't really have anything to do with each other, other than the settings  
> I'm gonna try and take requests on this as well, there will be some rules though, which I will put in the end notes  
> Also the chapter names will show what players it's about, to make it easier for people searching for specific couples

James yawned as he quietly opened the door to his hotel room. He had been playing board games with Cris and Marcelo for too long, it had taken him a while to finally win, so by the time he finally arrived at his room, he had to be quiet or else he’d wake Toni up.

He looked around the dark room, his hand instinctively searching for the light switch, but when he found it he realized that turning on the lights may not be the best thing to do. The hotel lights were pretty bright, and it would surely hurt Toni's eyes after being in darkness for a while. He searched in his pockets for his phone and used the dim light from his screen to guide himself to the bed.

James looked down at the giant lump that lay in the twin bed. He still couldn’t believe they accidentally gave him and Toni a room with just one bed, instead of the usual two beds. Footballers came here all the time, they should know to keep enough rooms with two beds open whenever football season is around. They tried to change it, wanted a different room, didn’t matter if it was further away from the rest of the team, but after a while of trying to get other guests to switch, Toni told the hotel manager to drop it. He said they’d deal with it, that it wouldn’t be a problem. The bed was big enough to easily fit three people in anyway, and since they both aren’t crazy sleepers he figured they wouldn’t even notice they were sharing a bed.

Looking down at the bed now it seemed a lot smaller than before. James wasn’t sure if it was just the darkness playing tricks on him, if Toni was taking up more space than he should, or if the bed actually wasn’t as big as they though it was. James scratched the back of his head and decided to just deal with it, he didn’t want to wake Toni up, and he was pretty eager to go to sleep too.

James quickly changed into his pajamas and then climbed in bed. He moved around a bit to try and get comfortable so he could get some sleep, but something was bothering him. He could feel something rub against his legs every time he moved, and the only way to avoid it was to move to the edge to the bed, to the point where he would fall out if he made the slightest movement, and that wasn’t even the worst.

James reached for Toni and shook him a few times, he didn’t want to wake the German up, but he had no choice, he wouldn’t be able to sleep like this.

“Hey, Hey Toni” James mumbled, as he kept shaking him.

Toni let out an annoyed groan, to let James know he was awake.

“Are your.. pants off right now..?” James asked.

“What..? No, what are you talking about?” Toni answered, as he gave James a weird look.

James and Toni stared at each other, confused, when they heard a groan coming from underneath the blankets. There was some movement and then Isco’s head popped up. He pushed the blankets further down, revealing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt either, and then rolled over to the other side to lay his head against James’ shoulder. He let out a sigh of content and then continued to sleep.

The other two stared at Isco, then back at each other, even more confused than before.

“What the..” Toni mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules for requests:
> 
> -It has to be something that happens inside the hotel room and the players have to share the same bed (It doesn't have to be about sharing a bed though, it could also be one player playing a prank on the other)
> 
> -The maximum amount of people I'll write about is 3
> 
> -Nothing too romantic, you can request that one player accidentally mistakes his roommate for his girlfriend/wife and therefore tries to kiss the other, light flirting is okay too, but no kissing or sexual stuff with both parties wanting it
> 
> -The two players have had to be on the same team at the same time at some point, club or country doesn't matter, retired players are fine too, but I'm not going to write Ronaldo/Messi stuff for example, Mesut/James is also a no, because they weren't on the same team at the same time
> 
> -Whenever you request players I don't know a whole lot about, I will ask you for some advice on what their character should be like, I will do a little research on my own but if I don't get very far I'll just come to you, you can leave a small description of the players if you want , but again, if I'm having trouble with trying to figure out their character I will ask you for help
> 
> -Keep in mind that I am not a fast writer, it could take a couple of days, a week or longer before I figure out how exactly I'm going to write it, and then I actually have to go ahead and write it. If taking requests turns out to be more stressful than expected and I just can't handle it then I will stop taking them, and maybe if I feel more confident continue some other time
> 
> -I want to keep these writings small and easy, so please don't send me any very complex requests
> 
> -I might add more rules if I feel there is a need for more


	2. Sergio Iker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write again, I didn't mean for this break to happen, just holidays and a lot of stress caused me to not write again for a while. I am already working on the next chapter of 100 words, so that should be up soon too, this was just easier and quicker to do so I prioritized this. I hope I can get back in some sort of writing rhythm again soon, but I'm almost certain it won't happen for at least a few more weeks.

"Today was just great, we won the match, everyone had a good time, you kept a cleansheet, we got to hang out again after all that happened, I mean, it can't get any better right?" Sergio stated as he stared at the ceiling.

"There’s actually one thing that could make today better" Iker replied as he got into bed and pulled the covers over himself, "And that's you not stealing the covers for yourself like you've been doing since we got here".

"Well it's not my fault that you had to step up and pick this room because the hotel management screwed up, you could've just told someone else to sleep here, I suppose you could do that as captain" Sergio replied as he looked at his teammate.

Iker sighed at the reply. "No, that would be unfair, a real captain would take it upon himself to get the shitty room so that everyone else can sleep well".

"Yeah everyone else but me" Sergio scoffed.

"Shut up Sergio, you're sleeping just fine, I'm the one who's cold every single night" Iker responded.

"Well then just move closer to me, you know, do the whole sharing body heat thing, then you won't be cold anymore" Sergio shrugged.

"Uh, yeah right, lets just go to sleep" Iker responded, caught a little off guard by Sergio's comment, but too tired to really think about it. Sergio was weirding him out a little, and he was too tired to deal with that kind of stuff.

"Oh I wanna do a little prayer before we go to sleep" Sergio replied.

Iker gave Sergio a suspicious look. He never knew Sergio liked to pray, and he didn't remember Sergio ever doing anything like this before. Iker thought he knew almost everything there was to know about his friend, but apparently there were still things he hid from everyone else, unless this was a thing Sergio started doing after Iker had moved to Portugal. In the end Iker just gave in, he didn't really care when Sergio started doing this or why, if it helped him in some sort of way then that was fine, as long as he wouldn't hold an insanely long speech. "Alright, go ahead".

Sergio smiled at his captain, then clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Dear Lord, thank you for blessing me with such a great day, thank you for helping us win and for giving my friend here a cleansheet. Thank you for bringing us together again, I missed him a lot" Sergio spoke softly.

At first Iker copied Sergio's movement, eyes closed and hands clasped, but as Sergio went on he opened his eyes and stared at Sergio. What the hell was he going on about?

Sergio didn't notice anything and just continued his prayer. "I am very glad to be sharing this room with him, I've been waiting for this for a long time so thank you for making it happen, and I hope that we will-" Sergio continued until he got interrupted by Iker.

"Amen, Amen!" Iker exclaimed, he had heard enough, he really did not want to know where this was going, he just wanted to sleep. He quickly turned his back towards Sergio so he couldn't look at him, and closed his eyes, praying he'd fall asleep soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules for requests:
> 
> See end notes on the first chapter


End file.
